godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater The Last Overdrive Chapter 4
Hello fellas, new GETLO (God Eater The Last Overdrive) Chapter for you guys! This chapter introduces some of the new habilitys for the Infinite Unit Godarcs, showing a new type of Gun Pistols (more weaker but really fast shots and piercing) and that the Godarcs can actually become whatever they want like Heavysword when they are Knife and Spear. God Eater: the Last Overdrive - Chapter 4: Gboro-Gboro Jakob: Guys, we reaching Aegis soon Josua: Already? I thought we would walk like 5 minutes more... Jakob: It's just your mind going slower Josua: Go you guys first, I gotta call Fareast Branch saying that we arrived Beoblader: Ok then, see you later *That time, Josua again stopped and started to act weird, like he dont wanna do let Infinite Unit to see who he is calling.* Josua: Klaus-Sama, we reached Aegis but there is no sign that Beoblade is recovering his memories, what should I do? Klaus: Disobey his first order Josua: Why? Klaus: He disoeyed us telling the truth to the first Infinite Unit, we need to see with the same thing happening to him make he remember something. Klaus: When done that, keep an eye on him to see with he remember something Josua: Ok then. Disconnecting *When he disactivated his phone he went normal again, looking like there is two persons inside him but no one can prove anything onto that* The Protagonists entered Aegis but there is no one in there... Kaitlin: We are in Aegis but no signal of Gboro-Gboro, maybe Hibari have misunderstanded the locations? jakob: Probably yes Beoblade: no, this Gboro-Gboro is here, I can hear it, it's almost screaming Jakob: You can hear the Aragamis? Beoblade: Yes, sometimes when you kill so much of the same species you manage to hear then even with they are not close enought to a person *Gboro appeared from nowhere and tried to eat Beoblade's Arm but with no success Beoblade captured him* Beoblade: See? he is here. *punched him and he flee like a dog* Jakob: OK! *Everyone went to attack him but it looks like nothing it's affecting him* Beoblade: Everyone! It's not a normal Gboro-Gboro, we need to make him blind, that's the only way! Beoblade: Josua, make some Stun Grenades, Jakob, plant Traps in the area, Kaitlin, you help me! Kaitlin: Alright! Josua: I didnt get Stun Grenades or Traps! Beoblade: GODAMN IT, Ok then, you help me while Kaitlin and Jalob prepare the stuff Beoblade: (There is something wrong, how the older member of the greatest Unit from Fenrir forgot to bring items?) *Beoblade started to didnt believe him and letting hid Godarc in Josua's side, preparing to kill him with he do something wrong* ... Kaitlin: The Stun Grenades are not working on him! Beoblade: shot on it's mouth while paralyzed and confused by the Traps. Kaitlin, Give a shot on it's cannons to stop it's bullet's! Kaitlin: OK! *Infinity Unit Godarc from user Kaitlin changed to pistol* Beoblade: Good! Now it's working! Beoblade: Everyone, make yours Godarcs works to HeavySword! Jakob/Josua: OK! *Infinity Unit Godarc from user Kaitlin, Jakob, Josua and Beoblade changed to HeavySword* *EAT MODE COMPLETE* BEOBLADE: FIRE! ... ... ... Jakob: Finished Kaitlin: HEy guys! Look at it! it's a rare one! Beoblade: Yeah, that's why he was so strong... Josua: We should go back to Fareast Branch now. Beoblade: Ok. Category:Blog posts